nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Gipfeltreffen
Grundidee Wir Rollenspieler waren und werden in Spielen wie WoW stets eine Minderheit sein, die den gewöhnlichen Spielalltag allerdings mit unseren Ideen, Plots, aber auch durch alltägliches Gelegenheits-Rollenspiel ungemein bereichern können. Forscherliga ist einer der Server, auf welchem sich über die Jahre Rollenspiel innerhalb lang, aber auch jung bestehender Gilden zu einem festen Bestandteil, zu einer Gemeinschaft hat etablieren können. Selbst wenn Streitereien über die gute alte Lore oder die klassischen „über den Charakter hinaus direkt zum Spieler“-Pleiten immer wieder passieren und gleichermaßen dazugehören, so sind wir trotzdem vor allem eins: Spieler, die das Rollenspiel lieben. Zeit vor dem neuen Addon diese gemeinsame Vorliebe in einem Treffen zu pflegen, einander wieder zu begegnen, alte, schon fast verschollen geglaubte Gesichter wieder zu sehen oder komplett neue Begegnungen zu machen – am besten bevor wir uns alle mit Mists of Pandaria wieder eine Zeitlang aus den Augen verlieren werden. Dies ist ein mögliches Konzept für eine große Sache, deren Ziel es ist alle über mehrere Tage zusammen zu führen. Einladung der Gilden Orgrimmar war eine Stadt, die niemals schlief. Nachts wogen die rhythmischen Hammerschläge der Schmieden und das Knirschen tonnenschwerer Getriebe die Stadtbewohner in den Schlaf, die tagsüber dem von der sengenden Sonne aufgebrochenem Land ab rangen, was es nur mit Widerwillen geben wollte. In dieser Nacht polterten die Treppenstufen unter den schweren Schritten eines Orc, der zur Kammer des Hochberaters hoch strebte. Er klopfte knapp, eigentlich war es mehr ein Schlag auf die dicke, schmucklose Holztür, bevor er meldete: „Sie sind da.“ Thurvak Steelbender, einer der Hochberater der Horde erhob sich von seinem Stuhl aus Bein und Horn, strich sich einmal über den schon vor Jahren ergrauten Bart und erwartete die eintretende Schar mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Armen. Orc, Trolle und Tauren traten ein, die besten für diese Sache, wie man ihm versichert hatte. Er ließ ihnen Zeit, sich vor ihm Aufstellung beziehen zu lassen, dann kam er unumwunden zum Punkt. "Die Horde benötigt eure Dienste, eure Zuverlässigkeit und eure ungeteilte Eile in dieser Sache. Ihr werdet quer durch Kalimdor und Azeroth entsandt sobald dieses Treffen beendet ist, noch heute Nacht.“ Der Hochberater stapfte zu einem Tisch, wo fein säuberlich in Leder eingerollte Schreiben bereit lagen und drückte jedem der versammelten Orc, Trollen und Tauren eine dieser Rollen in die Hände. Einen Moment sieht Thurvak den Trollboten mit dem Schreiben, das nach Quel'Thalas soll an. Dann tauscht er es wortlos mit dem eines Orc." Diese Schreiben werdet ihr den größten und einflussreichsten Stämmen, Gilden und Clans bringen, die der Horde angehören. Ihr werdet den direktesten Weg nehmen. Es wurde alles vorbereitet, damit ihr euer Ziel in Windeseile erreichen solltet. Beginnt innerhalb unserer Stadt. Vom Süden des Brachlands, bis hin zu Mulgore und Azshara, selbst in die Tiefen des Schlingendorntals, nach Tirisfal und dieses Immerfrühlingland Quel'Thalas. Dies ist ein Botengang höchster Dringlichkeit und ihr werdet ihn mit der verdammt größten Eile ausführen, die ihr Welpen an den Tag legen könnt. Reicht das Schreiben den Stammes-und Gildenoberhäuptern in die Hände. Nur ihnen. Ihr werdet allesamt solange bei ihnen bleiben, bis sie euch eine Antwort erteilt haben, sei es eine Absage oder Zusage.“ Thurvak Miene verdüsterte sich. „Bei Sargeras' Wahnsinn, in dieser Sache darf es keine Absagen geben“ murmelte er vor sich hin. „Danach kehrt ihr unumwunden zurück. Fragen?“ Es kamen keine und kurz darauf fand Thurvak sich wieder allein in seiner Kammer und blickte den letzten von ihnen vom Fenster aus nach, als ihre Reittiere den trockenen Staub unter Hufen, Tatzen und Krallen hinter sich aufwirbelten. Rastlos ging er in seiner Kammer auf und ab. An Schlaf war in so einer Nacht nicht zu denken. Vor der riesigen, aufgehängten Karte Kalimdors hielt er schließlich inne und drückte den in die Jahre gekommenen Rücken durch. Das Brachland... das Herz der Horde, die erste wirkliche Heimat nach dem Verlust Draenors und Wiege so vieler Bündnisse, deren Fortbestand über die Zeit hinweg durch Fehlentscheidungen mehr als nur in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden waren. Das Brachland durfte nicht fallen. Die Gefahr drängte aus dem Süden hinauf. Theramore. Die Clanführer, Stammeshäuptlinge und Gildenoberste dürften, sobald einer der Boten sie erreicht hat folgendes lesen können: : "Stämme, Gilden, Clans der Horde : Das Brachland wird zunehmend von Süden aus bedroht, die Allianz steht nicht mehr weit entfernt von Durotar und damit auf der Türschwelle Orgrimmars, Hauptstadt der Horde. Dies kann und wird so nicht hingenommen werden! Im Namen Garrosh Hellscreams, unserem Kriegshäuptling, ereilt Euch mit diesem Schreiben ein Aufruf zum Gipfeltreffen in Orgrimmar um gemeinsam zu beraten, wie mit dieser Bedrohung verfahren werden soll. Jeder Stamm, jeder Clan und jede Gilde wird dazu gerufen als solches ihre Interessen und die Art ihrer Mithilfe in dieser Angelegenheit vorzubringen. : Für den Erhalt unserer Gebiete, für den Ruhm und Stolz, den wir in zahllosen Schlachten in unsere Hallen heim getragen haben. Für den Schutz unserer Familien und Traditionen." : -Für die Horde! : Hochberater des Kriegshäuptlings, Thurvak Steelbender Programm und Unterbringung der Gilden thumb|600pxMontag 27. August: Anreisetag Meine persönliche Vision war es immer gewesen, dass wir gemeinsam in Orgrimmar Einzug halten, aber Hand aufs Herz, bei einem Spiel wie WoW, wo unterdessen jede Gilde ihre eigenen Termine hat, jeder Spieler seinen eigenen Raid besucht und dann noch so ganz exotische Dinge, wie ein eigenes Leben hinzukommt wird das vermutlich sehr schwer werden. Aus diesem Grund steht euch dieser Abend einfach vor allem oder sagen wir, bis dahin zur Verfügung eine Anreise auszuspielen und mit eurer Gilde Quartier zu beziehen. Für den Einzug darf ruhig mal auf die Pauke gehauen werden, also Gildenpagen mit Gildenflagge raus , artig mit den hübsch gemoggten Klamotten prollen und sich von den anderen Spielern bestaunen lassen. Schließlich kommen 'die' wichtigsten Gilden der Horde zu diesem Gipfeltreffen. Wir wollen mit dem Event ja schliesslich auch Präsenz zeigen. * Dienstag 28. August: Erster 'Sammlungsabend' Ballung/Sammlung im Tal der Ehre. In Absprache mit den Hütern, daher ist dieser Satz noch mit Vorsicht zu genießen, weil ich erst noch mit ihnen Rücksprache halten will. Einen trinken, rumgehen, schauen, wo die anderen einquartiert sind. Lockerer Abend, um sich zu beschnüffeln. Thurvak Steelbender macht bei den Gilden einen Besuch, um sie in OG willkommen zu heißen. Taverne im Tal der Ehre bespielt und offen. * Mittwoch 29. August: Patchtag Sylvanas Garde lädt zum Beiwohnen ihres wöchentlichen Trainings ein und stellt zum Ausprobieren der neuen Talente ihre Trainingspuppen und einen Glyphenhändler zur Verfügung. * Donnerstag 30. August: 1. Konferenz-RP Event für die Gildenführer ab 20:00h. In diesem Topic steht dies und das, was es darüber zu erfahren gibt. Nebenher: Geöffnete und bespielte Taverne, Platz für gildenübergreifende kleine Dinge. * Freitag, 31. August: Zeit für gildenübergreifende Events Noch offen, Inhalt wird gemeinsam erarbeitet. * Samstag 1. September: Zweite Konferenz Siehe Programm Konferenz 1. Offene Gildenaktivitäten möglich. * Sonntag, 2. September: Zeit für gildenübergreifende Events Geschichten am Lagerfeuer. Taverne im Tal der Ehre bespielt und offen. * Montag: 3. September: Offizieller Schluss Kleines Schlußevent, lasst euch überraschen. Ein letztes Mal Möglichkeiten für Taverne, gemütlicher Abend, kleine spontane Aktivitäten. * Dienstag: 4. September: Heimreise Je nach Gutdünken, manche Gilden werden dies nicht brauchen, anderen steht es frei zu entscheiden, ob sie eine Heimreise ausspielen wollen oder nach dem Montag sagen: Heimreise ist für uns quasi passiert, ab morgen sind wir wieder offiziell zu Hause. Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse Die Teilnehmen Gilden sind insgesamt nicht erfreut über die Art und Weise wie Garrosh Höllschrei seinen Machthunger durchsetzt. Auch wenn die Meinungen über die Kriegs/ Expansionspolitik der Horde auseinander gehen, ist man sich jedoch einig, dass man das Verhalten Garroshs genau beobachten sollte. Während der Konferenztage wurde sich aber auch mehrfach und deutlich gegen Garrosh ausgesprochen. Die Motivation ist unterschiedlich. Die Garde (und die Verlassenen) sind ohnehin nicht gut auf ihn anzusprechen. Es laufen Hintergrundgespräche den Berater und Abgesandten Garroshs, der alles mitgehört hat, loszuwerden. Am Ende der Konferenz eröffnete Thurvak Steelbender, dass er das Gipfeltreffen dazu nutzen wollte um Verbündete zu suchen, die ähnlich wie er selbst gegen Garrosh sind. Man ist überrascht und gerade als sich alles scheinbar zum guten wendet, wird Thurvak Steelbender von einem Spion Garroshs getötet. Konzeptanforderungen/Ziele Allgemein: Ressourcenschonend, niederschwellig im Aufwand, keine Grossaktionen, es sei denn die Gilden/Spieler haben aus eigenem Antrieb Lust etwas für die anderen zusätzlich noch auf die Beine zu stellen. Zeitrahmen: Vor dem erstmals startenden Event um Theramore vom 31. August einführbar. Die Einleitung zu Mists of Pandaria startet einen Monat vor Addonrelease und da die Idee hinter dem RP damit zusammenhängt wird das Treffen vorher anberaumt, wird aber auch über das Event hinaus und damit dynamisch fortgeführt werden. Das Event wird sich über ca. 8-9 Tage ziehen. Dies bedeutet aber nicht, dass jeden Tag ein Spezialereignis stattfindet. Nicht alle Spieler, gerade die Schichtarbeiter und solche, die zu Hause kleine Kinder haben können Tag täglich einloggen. Es soll Zeit für alle bestehen daran teil zu nehmen, es soll Zeit für alle geben, sich darin einsinken zu lassen. Rollenspiel: Wir kennen es alle. Es finden Märkte und Turniere statt, Trauerzüge und rituelle Feste und obwohl sie oftmals für sämtliche Rollenspieler öffentlich zugänglich sind, so ist es genau so oftmals ein leichtes innerliches Verbiegen, um Gründe zu finden, weshalb der eigene Charakter mit seiner ganz eigenen Geschichte nun daran teilnehmen sollte. Für dieses Event soll ein Grund gefunden werden, welcher es davon unabhängig jeder Gilde ermöglicht vollkommen charakter- und Gildenplotkonform hinein zu finden und dort auf genau dieselbe Weise die Vision der Gilde vertreten zu können. Zusätzlich soll es ein Thema sein, das sich am Puls der derzeitigen Geschehnisse orientiert und die gesamte Horde betrifft. Keine herbei erfundene Epik. Hier und jetzt. Vorbereitung: Foren werden zur Verfügung gestellt, wo Ideen ausgetauscht, Fragen gestellt, diskutiert und beantwortet werden können (ooc, wie RP), Ankündigungen kommuniziert und kurze Reflexionen gemacht werden können. Jeder, der an diesem Event teilnehmen möchte darf sich dort einfinden und tummeln. Die Grundorganisation wird von Sarhila getätigt. Detaillierteres Ausarbeiten in Zusammenarbeit mit den teilnehmenden Gildenchefs. Hierzu wird ein separates Forum bestehen, wo gildenintern Ideen, Anregungen und zusammen ausgearbeitete oder besprochene Dinge gesammelt werden. Das Forum wird im Forscherligaforum zur Verfügung gestellt. Wer ist eingeladen? Sämtliche RP-Gilden, sämtliche Rollenspieler des gesamten Servers, Rollenspieler anderer Server, die neugierig geworden sind, Allianzspitzel sind willkommen. Die Idee dahinter oder: „Wieso nochmal gehen wir nun alle für eine Zeit lang nach Orgrimmar?“ Garrosh ist nach Thrall neuer Kriegerhäuptling und betreibt eine aggressive und unstillbare Kriegskampagne gegen die Allianz. Seit dem Kataklysmus haben sich durch die sich verschiebenden Landschaften neue Grenzen und Gebietsansprüche erschlossen und die Allianz drängt von Theramore aus mehr und mehr in den Norden des Brachlands und steht unterdessen beinahe vor der Türschwelle der Hauptstadt. Dieser Zustand übt zunehmend mehr Druck auf das von Orc, Trollen und Tauren besiedelte Gebiet aus und belastet das einst freundschaftlich getätigte Abkommen zwischen Thrall und Jaina mehr und mehr. Kein Abkommen, das für einen Anführer wie Garrosh allerdings ein Hindernis oder gar einen Grund darstellen würde. Unser Kriegshäuptling würde es am liebsten sehen, wenn dieser Schandfleck Theramore ein für alle Mal aus den Gefilden Kalimdors getilgt und die Allianz bis aufs letzte abgeschlachtet würde. Zunächst jedoch gilt es an den Puls der einflussreichsten Gilden zu fassen, mit wem für diesen späteren Plan, von welchem noch kein direktes Wort nach außen gedrungen ist, zu rechnen ist. Dazu wird ein von ihm gestellter Vermittler dazu eingesetzt die wichtigsten Gilden an einen Tisch zu holen, um über das Problem „Bedrohung des Brachlands“ zu sprechen. Ein Thema, das jede Fraktion, selbst wenn sie in Azeroth ansässig sein sollte betrifft, denn es geht um Sicherheit, Rohstoffe, Besitzanspruch, der sämtliche Mitglieder der Horde betrifft, die Elite, wie die Zivilbevölkerung. Die Gildenleiter werden mitsamt ihren Gilden nach Orgrimmar zum Gipfeltreffen gerufen, um die Interessen ihrer Gilde in dieser Angelegenheit vertreten zu können (aus politischer, wie wirtschaftlicher Sicht). Drei-Modell-RP und warum das nötig wird Dass nicht alle dieser vielen Spieler an allem teilnehmen können ist klar. Ich habe hier einen Vorschlag aufgelistet, wie das organisatorisch aufgleisbar wäre. Konferenz-RP: Findet ausschließlich für die Gildenchefs statt und es können maximal zwei teilnehmen. Eine Vertretung wäre wünschenswert, wenn allerdings aus organisatorischen Gründen niemand teilnehmen kann, wird die Gilde rückwirkend als 'daran teilgenommen' im RP behandelt. Die Konferenzen werden mindestens zwei Mal stattfinden. Zum einen, um einander kennen zu lernen, Gesprächskultur aufzubauen, zum anderen weil manche Gilden von mehr als zwei Leuten geführt werden und somit eine Teilnahme für alle abwechselnd möglich ist. Die Gildenchefs werden 30 Min. Vorher im Forum über die Gesprächspunkte vom Konferenzleiter (Garroshs Vermittler) informiert. Damit hat selbst die Gildenleitung, die in die Organisation eingebunden sein wird noch etwas Überraschungseffekt und kann sich kurz vorbesprechen. Als Gildenchef wird man selbst entscheiden können, ob man zu den jeweiligen Besprechungspunkten pro, contra oder neutral eingestellt ist. Wer neutral eingestellt ist, erhält damit den Status „ich kann mich überzeugen lassen“, um dem hin und her zwischen pro- und contra-Vertreter mehr Dynamik zu verleihen oder bleibt bis zum Ende des besprochenen Punktes neutral. Jeder Gildenchef vertritt jeden Punkt konform zum Konzept/zu den Interessen seiner Gilde. Es ist kein weiteres Verbiegen oder Umdenken nötig. Es wird keinen gemeinsamen Endkonsens geben. Der Kriegshäuptling will abtasten. Wenn die Event-Zeit vorbei ist, wird jede Gilde für sich selbst entschieden haben, ob sie am nachfolgenden Gemetzel in Theramore teilnehmen will oder sich davon distanziert, bzw. sich daran beteiligt hat oder nicht. Aus ersichtlichen Gründen wäre die Konferenzleitung einem Spieler zu übertragen, welcher sich in keiner der eingeladenen Gilden befindet und flexibel, versiert und dynamisch leiten kann. Ich habe dafür zwei Personen auf der Liste, aber noch niemanden festes. Sammlungs-RP: Findet, während die Chefs sich gegenseitig versuchen ins Aus zu argumentieren (oder plötzlich alle merken, dass sie eh in allem einer Meinung sind... eher nicht.), in Orgrimmar statt, wo alle über die Zeit hinweg verteilt in der Stadt stationiert sein werden. Hierbei ist es wichtig im Vorfeld zu erfahren, welche Gebäude bereits von Gilden bespielt und somit besetzt sind oder wer allfällig eine zweite Gilde quasi bei sich als Gastgeber beherbergen würde. Es wird ein Sammlungsort nötig sein, der über die Zeit immerzu von Spielern bespielt werden wird, wo sich alle Gildenmitglieder sammeln und in Kontakt treten können. Was wäre da besser als eine Kneipe? Die Taverne im Tal der Ehre bietet sich hierfür an. Sie ist etwas ab vom Schlag der nicht rollenspielenden Spieler und bietet landschaftlich auch Rückzugsmöglichkeiten, wenn man aus dem Wuselkuchen raus möchte. Hierbei möchte ich die Hüter der Erde, welche regelmäßig ihr „Aas“ geöffnet haben fragen, ob sie bereit wären, uns diese Taverne über die Zeit hinweg zu bespielen. Selbstverständlich werden sie hierbei allerlei Helfer erhalten, denn jeden Abend eine Taverne zu bespielen ist schon nach drei Tagen sehr auslaugend. Gilden-RP ist bislang ein sehr offener Rahmen, der noch ungefüllt mit Programm nebst der Taverne ist und will von euch Gilden und euren Ideen bereichert werden. Wichtig ist, dass die Begegnungen auf einer unkomplizierten Ebene stattfindet. Man findet nie leichter ins RP mit einem anderen Rollenspieler, als durch Alltags-RP oder der gemeinsamen Vorliebe zu einem Drink. Der Aufwand soll sehr moderat gehalten werden, soll Raum schaffen für spontane Aktionen. Auch hier wird im Forum noch eine detailliertere Version folgen, in Zusammenarbeit mit den teilnehmenden Gilden. Gilden-RP untereinander: Findet statt, wenn die Chefs gerade keine Sitzung haben, wird kleine gildenübergreifende Aktionen beinhalten, wird aber nicht ausschließlich abgetrennt vom Sammlungs-RP betrieben. So können die Chefs abends auch mal einen über den Durst oder einen Kontrahenten der vorangegangenen Konferenz versuchen ins Koma zu trinken. Auch hierbei ist, wie beim Sammlungs-RP, der Rahmen offen für Wünsche, Anliegen und Ideen. Quelle * Forscherliga-Forum * Texte verfasst von Sarhila, Karte gezeichnet von Saleihn Gilrhuin Kategorie:Event Kategorie:Revier:Orgrimmar Kategorie:Rollenspielmesse Kategorie:Sylvanas Garde